Dear Mr Incredible
by Harmonic Friction
Summary: A series of letters between little Buddy Pine and his hero. Definitely for the Syndrome fan. A sort of Buddy Pine autobiography.
1. One: Buddy

**AN: **Apparently, 'Escalation's Key' is currently unable to receive reviews… That sort of ticks me off, so I hope this one works. What follows will be a combination of _Dear Mr. Henshaw _and Eminem's "Stan". It will be a series of letters and communications between a young Buddy Pine (at the beginning) and Mr Incredible. **Warning- **this won't be mature, but it definitely won't be happy. Enjoy, and remember to review… because I like to hear what you think. (if the site will allow it!)

**---**

**---**

**One**

Dear Mr Incredible,

We're supposed to write about our heroes, and I chose to write about you, or, actually, I wanted to get extra credit so I chose to write **TO **you! How are you? I'm fine. My name is William (BUDDY) Pine, I'm in fourth grade! I love school lots because I don't mind homework plus I'm just good at everything! Especially science, math, English… Well, everything! I guess I don't like PE, were you good at PE? I wish you were my PE teacher!

You're my hero because I saw you fighting bad guys not too long ago on TV, Mom said that's your job and you have to, but still, I wish that was MY job! You must be really strong to do that.

I think you're really cool and I hope you can write back to me! Maybe I'll meet you!

From

Sincerely,

Buddy Pine

PS: Please DON'T call me William or Billy or anything like that. Call me BUDDY please!

From

Buddy


	2. Two: Incredible

**Two**

_From the desk of _MR. INCREDIBLE

**Crime Fighter**

_Dear Buddy Pine,_

_Thank you very much for your letter. It was wonderful, and it makes me happy that you count me as one of your heroes. _

_It's also great that you are so involved in school. I endorse and encourage scholastic activities, and my personal message to you is to stay focused. Nothing is better than an education, nothing at all! Even fighting evil. _

_Along those same lines, I must warn you that although it might look 'cool' on television, **never **under any circumstances attempt to use my moves on criminals or Bad Guys you may see. They are dangerous people and they will not be defeated so easily._

_Stay in school, Buddy Pine, and keep succeeding!_

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Incredible_

_**Crime Fighter**_


	3. Three: Buddy

**Three**

April, 1975

Dear Mr. Incredible,

Wow, that was fast! I showed my teacher how you wrote back in just a month and he was really surprised—he said you wouldn't, my mom said that, too. But I knew you would!

I don't know, Mr. Incredible, about how you said education is more important than fighting bad guys. Because, I'm really smart but it doesn't seem to matter. And no one would mess with you, because you're **strong! **So I need to work on becoming strong.

It doesn't help I'm small for my age. My dad was sort of short, too. Lately my mom's been really mad—my counselor says that's her way of dealing with dad dying but I don't know. I only saw her cry when she got a check that she said 'wasn't enough'. I don't know what that meant, though.

The Science Fair is coming up. It's pretty exciting.

Oh, plus I'm making a club all about you, a fan club at school, so maybe once we get started you could come meet me!?

Sincerely,

Buddy

PS: Can you write back again?


	4. Four: Incredible

**Four **

June, 1975

_From the desk of _**MR. INCREDIBLE **

**Crime Fighter **

_Dear Buddy Pine, _

_I can't tell you how grateful I am to have your continued support, and I must say that it's great how devoted you are to stopping evil. But just so you know, I am incredibly (no pun) busy and if I don't write back for awhile (or at all), it is because I have so much to attend to. I am sure you understand. _

_As for your father, have you spoken to a teacher or a grief counselor? _

_1-800-HURT is also a very good resource. You can speak to trained individuals about your feelings and perhaps come to grips with your father's death. _

_In the meantime, stay successful in school and don't give up! _

_Sincerely, _

_Mr. Incredible _

**_Crime Fighter _**


	5. Five: Buddy

**Five**

June, 1975

Dear Mr. Incredible,

I _do _have a counselor. I mean, I always sort of have, since the first grade when I got really mad and threw a chair at my teacher. Now I see a counselor twice a week, and everyone thinks I'm in a bad mood because my dad died lately.

Before they asked me if maybe I'd ever been hit by an adult. I couldn't remember, so I said yes.

Mom was _really _mad, but it sounded like the answer they wanted!

Sometimes I go into these weird thoughts that don't even seem like me. I'm not crazy but I…

I sometimes hear things I should do inside my head. Like throw a chair, or tell people my mom is hitting me, or that my dad was killed by a Super Villain when everyone knows he got killed at the plant where he worked at.

Sometimes I even think I should fight crime like you! even though you said it's dangerous, and I know it's dangerous, too.

Sometimes I just get thoughts that aren't even mine but they are.

Anyway, I won the Science Fair with my homemade rocket pack, even though it's still faulty. I got a blue ribbon and a trophy but my teacher told me I can't fly around school anymore.

I understand if you can't write back for a while but please be sure to send me another letter. I don't care how long it takes!

Love,

Buddy

PS: I like robots!


	6. Six: Buddy

**Six**

September, 1975

Dear Mr. Incredible,

I know you said it might take awhile, but it's been a REALLY long time. I know you're busy but could you at least write back and just say you got my letter? I hope you don't think I'm crazy but you wouldn't be the first. I really think you don't, though because you're so nice.

Well, I started fifth grade and I started the Mr. Incredible fan club at my school. Not many people joined—not because they don't like you, but because I'm just not really that popular. I'm starting new inventions—I all ready have a ton, all of which Mom says are useless. But there's one I think that could **REALLY **be helpful in transportation. I'll show you sometime.

I started taking medication. The doctor says I have some sort of SYNDROME— I didn't know what it meant, and I know a lot of words. Here's what the dictionary says:

1.

_Pathology_, _Psychiatry_. a group of symptoms that together are characteristic of a specific disorder, disease, or the like.

2.

a group of related or coincident things, events, actions, etc.

3.

the pattern of symptoms that characterize or indicate a particular social condition.

4.

a predictable, characteristic pattern of behavior, action, etc., that tends to occur under certain circumstances

She said it's well-known and she says the medication will help me. But mostly I just can't sleep for days and I have to just invent things and do extra credit all through the night. My mom is **REALLY **mad.

They didn't tell me the _name _of my syndrome, though.

**I HATE WHEN ADULTS HIDE SECRETS FROM ME. **

**I'll just find out myself. Like my dad got flattened under machinery, no one told me that either, I had to read Mom's mail.**

She called him a 'dumbass.'

I'm starting to wonder about what's wrong with me. I still hear the voice, but not as much. I don't know whether or not to be scared. I don't get scared very easily. I watch all kinds of movies, movies with lots of blood and gore—I play video games, too. I don't mind blood and gore at all. It doesn't scare me.

Whatever's wrong with me, though, I think it might scare me.

I'm joining the official fan club for you down town! That way, it will be bigger and hopefully, you'll come visit.

Sincerely,

Buddy Pine

PS: I won the Mathematics Bee at school. I got two ribbons because no one even came _close _to second place.


	7. Seven: Incredible

**AN: **Ah, thanks for the reviews! Most of you I know and love, but some of you are new-- don't worry. You get love, too. And to the anon-reviewer poptartfrog, thank you for inspiring this bout.

**Seven**

September, 1975

Buddy Pine:

Honestly—too little time to thoroughly reply, although I'll bet those adults are only keeping secrets so they won't hurt you! Don't take it seriously! You've got to be true to yourself and keep succeeding!

Adults can be your friends, too! Don't be afraid to share your thoughts!

And regarding the fan club: I'll definitely have my agent schedule a time to meet all you kids.

Take care,

**MR INCREDIBLE**


	8. Eight: Buddy

**Eight**

October, 1975

Dear Mr. Incredible,

It's okay! I see you on television and it's like you're talking to _me_. I know that's dumb but I pretend it's me and only me. You said in your last letter "be true to yourself" and you say it on TV and in my comics and everywhere, only I gotta decide what that _means. _Who's myself?

('cause sometimes I feel like a lot of people!)

And I _know _adults can be my friends. You're my best friend, of course. But I like my teacher, too, even though he's not happy about my inventions. When you come visit, I'll talk to you about my ideas. I have _a ton! _See because rocket packs have all ready been invented, so I figured if I simply use some of the same techniques but attach it to sneakers or something, people could fly! Can you fly? I don't think so! But with my invention, you could!

I can't wait for you to visit! I'm going to bring everything I own to be signed by you! I can't wait! Will you come soon? I started at the club the day after I wrote to you. It's much better, even though some people think I'm kind of weird. We're electing officers and I'm definitely going to try to be president! Wouldn't that totally rock? I would be **SO HAPPY.**

You need to come out with more action figures. I only mow the lawn to make allowance to buy them. Right now, I'm working on the model of you fighting Tatalus. I only just bought it and I'm all ready more than halfway done.

If I'm bothering you, I'm sorry. But this makes me feel lots better.

My A.D.D. is getting worse. I'm writing this at one am! But I still don't know what _else _is wrong with me.

No one in my grade has read Shakespeare but last night I read all of _Hamlet _and I really liked it. I think I'm going to win the Literature Bash coming up at school. Whoever's read the most pages by April gets a prize. I know it will be me. I don't have anything else to do!

Mom says if I went out for football, maybe I'd lose weight (?!) and be popular. I think she was popular, but Dad wasn't, at least not to her.

I didn't really know Dad.

Is that why I didn't cry?!

See you soon!

-Buddy


	9. Nine: Buddy?

**Nine**

October 31, 1975

Mr. Incredible,

It's Halloween. Still no answer. But of course I went as you! I don't really care much about the candy—it's costumes I like wearing. The super suit just felt so real! I'm keeping the mask as my own. Protection of identity is important, you know! But I _know _I'm not you. It's a costume, like I said.

But I _want _to be Super. Not strong like you (I've realized I can't do that!) or like, mind-bending ice or something, but Super Intellectual, like an assistant. Like _your _assistant, if you'd let me be! I'm still working on the idea, but I think I've almost got it. I'm going to make my own super suit tonight. It'll be based off yours, but different!

Just think: I'm great on the computer, I have dozens of inventions, I could be a great match with your strength!

Mom told me she's sick of me. She told me to get outside and stay outside, and take a walk. She said she's sick of spending all Dad's money on my medication. She said she's tired of people telling her I'm a genius.

I don't know what to say to her.

-Buddy

PS: I'm president of your fan club now. It was unanimous. Everyone said I'm too obsessed with you not to be.


	10. Attention, Kids!

**Ten**

November, 1975

**HEY KIDS!**

**WANT TO MEET A REAL SUPER HERO?**

**MR. INCREDIBLE will be at the official fan club headquarters**

**DOWN TOWN on November 12 from 2 pm to 6 pm**

**DON'T MISS IT!**


	11. Eleven: Buddy?

**Eleven**

November 5, 1975

DEAR MR. INCREDIBLE!

I can't wait for you to come! I'm gathering all my books, comic books, posters and even my school notebooks to be signed. Can you sign shirts and planters? What about shoes?

Love, Buddy


	12. Twelve: Buddy?

**Twelve**

November 12, 1975

3: 35 AM

Dear Mr. Incredible,

We met today! We actually met! You were so nice and funny and awesome! Thank you for signing my stuff- you said you'd come back next month and I'll for sure have more stuff for you to sign, okay?

I've been thinking and thinking and thinking about who I am. I'm not sure. I keep hearing that voice, a lot of times during school. Like it'll tell me that I _am _Super and then that I should go out and try to help you. It's not a mean voice. (The other one sort of is, but I don't hear that one as much.)

When I asked you if you've been getting my letters, you didn't seem to know what I meant, but I know you're busy. Maybe they got lost in the mail. You said you get a lot of fan mail. I'll bet you do!

I'm going to frame my signed posters now. I totally am… I can't wait!

Oh my god, I can't wait for school on Monday so I can tell everybody we actually met!

-Buddy


	13. Thirteen: Incredible

**Thirteen**

November 20, 1975

Buddy:

Sorry it took so long. Yes, it was great to meet you and the others.

See you next month!

-Mr. Incredible


	14. Fourteen: Buddy

**Fourteen**

December 2, 1975

Mr. Incredible,

We met again today! I wanted to talk to you for longer but you had to leave early. Like, I wanted to tell you how much I appreciate you writing back and that I think you'd make a really neat Dad.

But you were busy and I understand. How did that robbery-bust go? I bet you got them in no time, huh?

People at school ignore me now more than anything. I wish I could make them notice me.

I want to write more, but my new medication's giving me _really _bad headaches. Mom says I should stop complaining.

Love,

Buddy


	15. Fifteen: I Don't Think I'm Buddy

**Fifteen**

January 1, 1976

Mr. Incredible:

I'm sorry I haven't written you for awhile. I was taken to a treatment center for some tests. Unlike school-type tests, I _don't think I passed._

They asked me questions about 'do I cry' and 'do I feel remorse' and 'do I feel worthless' and 'have I ever wanted to kill myself' and I just sat and stared at the floor and said: _no, no, yes and no, and yes yes yes. _

And they asked if I'm _paranoid, _like do I ever feel like someone's watching me, and I didn't tell them, but I _know _someone's watching me—he's in my head. I know he's there, I don't **think **he's there. So I just said _no._

The doctors looked at me like I was someone weird and I can't help but think I am. And I don't know what's wrong with me, still.

Can you help me?

It's cold outside, but it's so sunny. It's too sunny. Why isn't it dark?

-I don't think I'm Buddy.

**\**


	16. Sixteen: I know

**Sixteen**

January 5, 1976

I saw you today. You were helping the people that had the subway fire and I tried to tell you my news. I'm no longer Buddy. You _have _to hear my news. I tried to tell you, but you're too busy. It's okay.

I'm going to find you tomorrow.

Don't worry. I've basically perfected my rocket boots and Mom doesn't care what time I come home.

-Not Buddy, Incredi-boy


	17. Seventeen: From the Desk Of

**Seventeen**

January 6, 1976

_From the desk of **Agent Rick Dicker**_

**Mr. Buddy Pine and guardian (**Ms. Sylvia Marie Roads-Pine

**I regrettably **inform you that a restraining order has been placed against you by Mr. Incredible, myself (Agent Rick Dicker), the Illinois police department, and the city of Chicago.

You are absolutely not allowed to stand within 500 feet of Mr. Incredible. Letters, phone, and any form of communication is prohibited.

You have committed a felony in the state of Illinois, see State Handbook; p156; sec. CR; Supers, on the subject of Super Heroes, and their safety. Last night you endangered not only yourself, but Mr. Incredible as well, and countless others. You aided in the escape of Bomb Voyage, and you broke at least five laws in doing so, including one on p55; sec. CE; in the rule that no flammable shoes are allowed within city limits.

We have reason to believe you are mentally unstable and if you feel the need to attain a defense attorney, so be it.

Your age is not a factor we have overlooked, however, it has been decided that if you are deemed dangerous to society in any other ways, you will be tried as an adult.

**-Agent Rick Dicker**


	18. Eighteen: Not Like You

**Eighteen**

January 7, 1975

Mr. Incredible,

I can't write to you, but I _have _to. What happened? Why did this happen!? The other night, I only wanted to help you. I wasn't trying to hurt anyone and didn't mean to let the bad guy get away. In the paper, they made it sound like I was bad, too! But you told them the truth, didn't you? I know you're mad but didn't you understand I just wanted to help you?

You could have at least talked to me or something. If you would have maybe talked to me afterward and told me yourself that you were getting a 'restraining order' against me, maybe I wouldn't feel so terrible right now! I mean **how hard could it be **to just tell me instead of **HIDING EVERYTHING FROM ME AND ACTING LIKE I'M TOO STUPID TO UNDERSTAND?**

You know what, Mr. Incredible? That night, after I came home, I ripped down all my posters and tore them up and I smashed the glass and made a _big _box to put outside for the garbage man because if that's how you deal with someone who just wanted to help, then I don't want you to be my hero. I don't want anything to do with you.

You were, here's a vocab word, _condescending. _

Isn't that how _bad guys _are supposed to be?

God, I guess I really didn't know anything about you.

You _work alone? _Well, you know what? I'm going to work alone, too, and I'm only going to work for me, but if some kid ever comes to me I will listen, okay!?

Maybe I was better than you all along! **IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE AFRAID OF?**

My room feels really empty, but it's okay. I didn't need all of that stuff and now that I'm not allowed at the fan club I can just focus on my homework and everyone can just leave me alone and I'll be like you.

But maybe I don't want to be alone.

…

Maybe… maybe I _won't _work alone. I'm going to try everything to be so _unlike _you! I don't need you. I never did.

You really, really, hurt my feelings, Mr. Incredible.

I'm not sending this letter because if I do, I'll be in bigger trouble.

**For the last time:**

-Not Buddy, Not Incredi-boy. Not sure. But not like you.

PS: The policeman told my Mom. She laughed. _What did you expect?

* * *

_


End file.
